The invention relates to a turbomachine, a sealing segment, and a guide vane segment for such a turbomachine.
A sealing segment ring is commonly provided for sealing a radial gap between blade tips of a row of rotor blades and a casing section surrounding the row of rotor blades of a turbomachine, such as a gas turbine, said sealing segment ring extending on the casing side between a front row of rotor blades and a back row of rotor blades. In a known sealing arrangement, the sealing segment ring consists of a plurality of identical sealing segments, each of which has a plurality of slots for form-fitting interaction with an identical number of projections of the front row of guide vanes for peripheral securing at the front edge portion of the sealing segments. The guide vane rows are composed of a plurality of identical guide vane segments, with the number of sealing segments being equal to the number of front guide vane segments or the front guide vane segments being an integral multiple of the sealing segments in this kind of peripheral securing. Thus, there are commonly 15, 5, or 3 sealing segments for 15 guide vane segments. Shown in US 2005002779 A1 is such a peripheral securing arrangement in the region of a back edge portion of the sealing segments and a back row of guide vanes.